Broken Dreams: Broken Hearts
by PrincessBlaize
Summary: A party full of angsty teenage vampires, what could go wrong?  Jenni's night takes an unsuspected turn as the night progresses and a new force of darkness comes to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is now my second story in my **_**Broken Dreams Series. **_**The stories contain reoccuring characters. Though some of the elements such as relationships may be the same, the stories, as of now, are not connected through plot. In reality, these stories are based on dreams that my friends and I have had. This may develop into something else in the future, but for now, they are just fun little experiments. Also, this was meant to be a one-shot, but I made it too long so it has 2 chapters and an epilogue. **

**My writer's block has been killing me lately and I am trying really hard to finish my new main story, **_**Scarred**_**. I an happy to be writing again and I would really like to thank my wonderful friends who inspire these stories and characters. I love them all and hope everyone enjoys this new installment of the**_** Broken Dreams Series.**_

**Rated T for language, violence, underage drug use, teenage drinking, bloodletting, suggested sexuality, and blah blah blah.**

**Though it is not necessary, I do suggest that you read the first **_**Broken Dreams **_**story, **_**Broken Bonds.**_

**Enough of my babble, I hope you enjoy. 3**

Chapter One

Senior Year; the highlight of high school. We wait over a decade to reach this milestone in life. And what do we do when the year is nearly over? When tests, homework, and studying are no longer important because we have already been accepted into college?

We party.

The music pulsed through my house like a thundering heartbeat.

My friends and I decided that each week, a different one of us would have a party. This week was my turn and only a-list seniors were invited. We have an image to uphold. Being the most popular of all students, vampires and humans alike, in our coed boarding school has its demands. We have to stay pretty, smart, and involved.

All of our hard work paid off though. We climbed up the popularity pyramid throughout the years. Everyone wants us at their parties, we get VIP treatment everywhere we go, and, overall, we have really good lives.

People think we only get this special treatment because we're vampires, but that's not true. Half of our school is unaware of our species. We work hard for everything we have and hard work always pays off in the long run.

Just like my human parents worked hard to be able to afford our luxuries home, only a few miles away from our school; the perfected destination for the party. In fact, my parents worked so hard that they were across the country in California for a business trip.

All seniors were allowed to leave school on the weekends, and we could leave our cars on campus if necessary. Our school was a little more laid back than many other boarding schools.

"Jeanette, this party is turning out great!" I heard one of my best friends, Samantha, yell over the pulsing of the music.

Her hazel eyes sparkled when she smiled at me. Her fangs were visible and her perfectly straight teeth nearly glowed under the ominous glow of the black lights that replaced the regular light bulbs in my spacious basement; whose sole purpose was to be my party room.

"Yeah," I answered. "I only wish dumb and dumber would get over themselves and make up already."

I signaled to two of my best friends, Bianca and Erik, standing in opposite sides of the dark room, not even glancing at each other.

Bianca was a caramel-skinned, Egyptian Goddess looking girl who I was proud to call my best friend since seventh grade. She was tall, toned, and curvy in all of the right places. She had looks to kill and sharp brown eyes that could stare a hole through you. She was the vampire that turned me.. We caused a lot of problems at my old school, but that's the past.

Erik was a tall, blonde, blue-eyed, and extremely gorgeous vamp. We grew up together and he had always been like a brother to me.

Bianca and Erik started dating in ninth grade. I always saw them as the perfect couple. They were usually inseparable but they had a fight that started a few days ago, and by now they were being a pain in all of our asses.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

"You son of a bitch! You can kiss my ass and go to hell you cheating man whore!"

Bianca screamed as she snapped her phone shut and threw it as hard as she could onto the bed, narrowly missing my head.

"Wow, you really need to calm down," Sammi said, looking at Bianca through the reflection in my vanity mirror as she flat ironed her wavy, black hair. When Bianca shot her a dark look, Sammi continued, "You're gonna get frown lines if you don't get that look off of your face."

I spotted myself in the mirror. The short black dress with a bottom ballerina skirt and silver heels made ma look and feel taller. It also worked well with my tanned Puerto Rican skin and curly brown hair.

I walked around the room, searching for jewelry, and when I passed Bianca, her anger was nearly palpable. The bond we shared between vampire and victim allowed us to relay our feelings to one another, but she'd never been this angry before. Her aura was as fiery as the tight red and orange cocktail dress she wore. It flaunted all of her curves and she looked hot. It also nicely contrasted with the short, sparkly, blue, halter dress Sammi wore. The blue dress showed off her hard, athlete's muscles she got from cheerleading.

"What exactly happened Bee? Why are you so angry?" I asked.

When the fight started, Bianca had accused Erik of being with other girls. He denied it, but she said that she had seen him with someone else. His scent was also different than normal, more feminine. He explained that it could have been her smell but Bianca's normal scent was cocoa, while Erik smelled oddly of raspberries.

I had to agree when Bianca said that he smelled different, but I had never seen him with another girl.

Bianca took a few calming breaths before saying, "I was at the mall the other day looking for shoes for the party when I saw them. She was tall, red hair, green eyes . . . I had never seen her before. They hugged, too long if you ask me, he whispered something in her ear, kissed her on the cheek, and then they left in different directions. I'm not one to make a scene, so I waited until I got home to call him. When I asked him about it, he said that I was overreacting. When I yelled back at him, he called me crazy and hung up on me."

When Bianca looked back at me, the anger was gone and I saw an enormous amount of sorrow behind her brown eyes.

Sammi and I both walked over to her and embraced her. The ruthless, honest. confident, yet sweet and laid-back girl I've known for years did something that I would have never expected. She cried.

"I love him so much you guys. How could he do this to me?"

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

I was tempted to call Bianca a big ball of drama, but the girl was in love, I think she's allowed to be jealous every once in a while.

Suddenly, the booming voice of the DJ I had hired was heard over the music.

"Alright everyone, time to slow it down a bit. Choose a partner and get on the dance floor."

I looked around for my newest crush, Jason. We'd been good friends for years and he was Erik's closest guy friend.

I searched the crowd for spiky brown hair, or jade green eyes, only stopping once to satisfy my mini-craving with a brownie and some punch. I couldn't find him so I settled on a vamp from the swim team named Dante. He was a good looking boy; around average height, short brown hair, and blue eyes. His eyes were more icy and lighter than Erik's, whose reminded me of what the perfect ocean would look like. Erik's were darker than the clearest sky, but lighter than royal blue, and crystal clear enough to drown you in their perfection.

Half way through the song, I saw Jason. He was watching me intently and I thought I saw a hint of sadness in hid gemstone eyes.

I looked away to excuse myself from Dante and when I looked back, Jason was gone. I searched the crowd for him again, but had the same luck ad before. But, I did find Erik, alone in a corner, holding a drink.

I walked over to him and he smiled. His eyes seemed slightly glassy, but I ignored it

"Hey, why aren't you dancing?" I asked.

He pointed with his free hand into the crowd. In the center of the room were Bianca, Sammi, and Jason. The three of them were dancing, very close and sandwiched together; a dance that totally didn't fit the song.

My anger spiked. They both knew that I liked Jason, but those selfish bitch bitches only care about themselves.

"Want a sip?" Erik handed me his cup and I gladly drank half of it. It had an odd taste but I figured that it was diet or two different drinks mixed.

"Let's dance," I suggested.

He grabbed my hand, but led me to some chairs instead of the dance floor. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. He held me close and I could still see that glazed-over look in his eyes.

He whispered in my ear, "Screw Bianca, I love you Jenni." I could feel his chilled breath on my neck and ear. It tickled, but I knew it was wrong. I stood quickly and backed away from him. He looked taken aback.

"Are you insane? Bee already thinks you're cheating on her, do you want to prove her right?" I yelled at him over the blaring music.

He scoffed at me before saying, "That girl Bee thinks she saw me with, is my cousin. Yeah, she looks nothing like me but that's because she's my dad's cousin's kid and she looks like her mom's side of the family. I barely get to see her, but whenever I do, I like to enjoy our time together. Bee likes to blow things way out of proportion and never gives me a chance to explain." He gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

I thought for a second before saying, "Then I'll go find Bianca and you can explain that to her yourself. "

I didn't wait for his response before weaving my way back through the house in search of my creator. I couldn't find her. Why is it that whenever I'm looking for someone, I can never find them?

It was then that I remembered the bond that kept Bianca and I connected at all times. I tugged on the invisible thread and let my feet guide me.

Before I knew it, I was standing outside of one of the guest bedrooms upstairs in my house. I didn't knock before opening the door; rude, I know. But it's my house and I can do whatever I want in here.

I was shocked and disgusted at the sight before me.

Samantha and Bianca were both stripped of their dresses and all over Jason. How could they do this to me?

Jason saw me gawking in the doorway.

"Yeah, now it's a party!" He exclaimed.

I could feel my face heating up and getting redder. I struggled to maintain my ground and not try to rip their throats out. The thought was tempting, but impossible. Besides the fact that they were both pureblood vampires, Bianca was my creator. This little fact meant that no matter how strong or skilled I got, Bianca would always be able to overpower me. Normal physical rules didn't apply in the vampire world sometimes.

"Hey Jenni, what's up?" Bianca's words were slightly slurred and I could detect the slight hint of alcohol on her even from across the room. I didn't supply any alcohol . . . Damn, I hope we don't get busted.

"Care to join?" Sammi looked and sounded equally buzzed. It takes a lot for a young vampire to become intoxicated and adult vampires are completely immune to the effects.

"Jason, will you please excuse us?" I asked, trying to keep my temper from bubbling over.

He looked confused and the two girls looked equally stunned through their glassy eyes.

"Well Ms. Party Pooper, who forgot to spike your dink?" Bee pouted and asked.

When Jason didn't move, I snapped at him. "Jason, take your shit and get the hell out of my house!"

My words finally penetrated his buzzed mind. He quickly gathered his clothes and ran out of the room, careful not to bump into me.

"Buzz kill," Sammi muttered before both girls were reduced to a round of giggles.

I advanced towards them and slammed the door behind me, finally breaking out of the frozen position I had been in, and completely invaded their personal space.

"What the hell you WHORES? You BOTH know that I like him! Why would you do that?"

Bianca scoffed, rolled her eyes, and stepped away from me to put her dress back on. "Oh please," she said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I screamed, happy the door was closed so no one in the hallway could hear us.

"You never know what you want. There's either something wrong with him or you let that stupid temper get the better of you-" Sammi explained before I cut her off.

"But Samantha-" I began, trying to hold back my tears.

"But, _but, _**but, BUT **my ass! There's always a 'but' or an excuse, or a reason." Bianca was fuming. A force that wasn't palpable lifted her pin straight black hair. It was a scary sight that had started to happen when she got really angry, which wasn't that often. It was a sign of the hidden power that came with being a pureblood vampire. She continued only after she had calmed down a bit and her hair had fallen back into place. "I saw you and Erik earlier. You two looked pretty cozy together." He let out a bitter chuckle and put her shoes on.

I gasped. "No! It wasn't like that. He said he misses you and he tried to explain to me that he wasn't cheating on you. He's a little buzzed too, but I know no matter what he says, or what you think, you both love each other."

Bianca walked over to me. Her almond shaped eyes held no emotion but they were sharp and clear. With a flick of her wrist I was on my back, sprawled on the floor. She stood over me with her hands on her nicely curved hips.

"You'd better not hurt Jason, or Sammi over there will have a nice, new boy-toy to play with." Her voice was calm and strong. I felt like I had no choice but to obey.

I looked over at Samantha, who was sitting with her legs crossed on the bed, watching the scene play out. She caught my eye and licked her lips. Another pureblood; though her power was forbidden to be used in school, she did anyway. She was always careful to not get caught though. She could control people's minds. I'd seen her boss around her 'boy-toys' and laughed she made them do her strange or humiliating commands. I shuddered as I thought about what she could do to Jason.

She surprised me when she walked over and offered her hand to help me up off the floor. She gave me a faint smile before turning and walked to Bianca, who was waiting by the door.

"It's been fun Jenni," Sammi said when she looked at me and gave me a two-fingered salute.

I took a few deep breaths when they disappeared from the door.

I jumped when I heard Bianca's voice again. I looked up to see her head peeking into the room with a wicked look on her face. "If I ever see Erik look at you like that again, I'll rip off his manhood with my hands then make you eat it. Then I'll set you both on fire. I'm a pyro, I'll do it." She flashed me a toothy smile before disappearing into the hall again.

I was used to her open threats by now, but I put a reminder in my head to stay a few feet away from Erik for a while.

I glanced at the clock in the rom. It flashed 2:45 am. The party would officially be over at 3:30. I might as well go back down and try to enjoy it.

Right as I made it downstairs, the doorbell rang. Was someone really going to try to crash the party this late into it? Lame, but I opened the door anyway.

I nearly fainted at the sight of the person on my porch. He was tall, in his late teens, had lean muscles, spiked black hair, pale skin, electric blue eyes, and a smile that could make any girl swoon. He was Ian, the boy who taunted my dreams . . . and haunted my nightmares.

There was a cliché round of thunder and a bolt of lightning lit up his ghostly, but handsome features.

"Did you miss me?" His voice was velvety smooth. I was automatically under his spell.

I couldn't move, only stare into his vivid eyes as he pierced my soul and held me in place with his will. He excited me and frightened me at the same time.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked.

His eyes never left mine as I stepped aside and he walked into my living room.

I finally spoke. "You can't be here. You're not real." I had only ever seen him in my dreams, it was impossible that he could actually be standing here in my house.

He smiled a wicked smile and said, "Oh, I'm real. I'll show you just how real I am." His eyes went blank as he averted them to over my shoulder.

I turned to see what he was looking at. Jason turned the corner into my living room while putting on his sweater. When he looked up and saw me, he looked nervous, like I was a bomb that might explode at any moment.

"Sorry, I had to get my sweater. I was just leaving. Who's your friend?" He asked politely.

Ian was in front of Jason in a heartbeat. He extended his hand and Jason took it. "I'm Ian." His expression went ice cold. "And you will further complicate my relationship with Jeanette, therefore, you must die."

"NO!" I screamed as Ian sent his free fist into Jason's stomach, causing him to double over and groan in pain. Ian sent his knee up and it connected with Jason's face. He was sent backward and fell to the floor. I ran over to him and fell at his side. Ian advanced the short distance to us. I placed my body in front of Jason's to protect him.

Ian looked taken aback. "I come to you so often in your dreams to tell you that I love you, and now that I'm actually here, you betray me by protecting this boy?" He started low, but by the time he was finished with his mini-monologue, he was yelling so loud that I was afraid the party-goers downstairs would hear.

I never remember much of my dreams, but I always remember if I dream bout him. I usually either wake up in a really good mood, or drenched in a cold sweat and shivering. I could now hear his words from my dreams echoing in my mind. "I love you . . . You are my Jenni . . . Please stay with me Jeanette . . . We were always meant for each other."

"Please get out of my way." His actual voice snapped me back into reality. "Once this is all over, we can finally stay together forever and be happy. We have all of eternity." His voice was kind and soft. I was extremely tempted to do what he asked.

But then, I heard Jason behind me. "Jeanette, just do what he says. He may hurt you if you don't and I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I love you Jenni, only you, and always you."

His words ripped my heart apart. A single tear slipped down my cheek. I turned to look at him and said, "I love you too."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I turned quickly to Ian. His face was dark and angry. His eyes blazed with an icy flame. He reached down to caress my cheek. I didn't even try to flinch away. His skin was cool and sent shivers down my spine.

"You brought this on yourself"

His grip went hard and he barely flicked his wrist, but I was sent head first into the floor. My head bounced off of the hard wood floor and I momentarily saw stars.

I heard a thud and then Jason's yell of pain. I tried to sit up, but I felt extremely dizzy. After a few seconds of regaining my balance, I looked up to see Jason with a bloody nose and the flash of Ian's fangs in the subtle light being emitted from the lamp across the room.

He moved with deadly speed and precision, but adrenaline made me faster. I once again threw myself in front of Jason to shield him. Ian stopped mid-strike. He hovered a few centimeters above me. His lips were so close, and I could feel his icy breath on my face.

It was almost familiar. I vaguely remembered from a dream the feel of his lips on mine. So soft and gentle. Where was that boy? I only saw anger in those bright, piercing eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"He doesn't deserve to die. You can have me. Just don't hurt him anymore."

He gave no verbal response, but lowered his head to my neck. His icy breath was like a caress of the softest kind. I closed my eyes and waited for his bite.

**End of Chapter One!**

**Hope you are enjoying so far. Cliff hanger. Dun Dunn Duunnnnnn. Plot twist coming up!**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed chapter one and reviewed. This chapter is shorter but I hope it's enjoyable. **

Chapter Two

"Hey, are you awake?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder, then a shake, then a hard slap across the face. My eyes snapped open. Large brown eyes and a wide grin stared back at me. I was confused and my eyes felt like lead.

"What the-" I started, but a soft caramel hand quickly covered my mouth.

"Shh . . ." Bianca said. "You'll wake the others."

What was she talking about? I nodded slowly and she carefully removed her hand from my mouth. I was able to sit up to look around and see where I was. A bedroom . . . A guest bedroom. I was in the king sized bed.

"You were snoring."

Bianca sighed and flopped onto the floor on a pile of blankets. She rolled over, and next to her was a sleeping Erik. She planted a soft kiss on his lips and he stirred slightly. It when then when I noticed what she was wearing.. A red, strapless, lacey bra on top and a blanket covered her and Erik from the waist down. Erik was shirtless.

I heard a groan from the other side of the room. Sammi was on the other side of the bed with her own pile of blankets and a sleeping vamp named Austin from the football team.

Samantha's eyes cracked open and she said, "That was a pretty awesome party last night. Can't wait 'til next weekend." She giggled a little.

"What the hell happened last night?" I openly asked.

"Pshh, the party was a huge success," Bianca said while rolling onto her stomach and stretching like a cat.

"Seriously! What happened? How did we get here? I don't remember." I started to sound hysterical as my voice rose several octaves.

"Cool it, you're gonna wake the boys," Bianca scolded before gabbing a pillow and placing it over her eyes. "The effects of the Rohypnol should wear off soon. You had more than we did," she paused to giggle, "someone's a really fun drunk . . . Oh, and the shrooms might be slowing down the remembering process."

"Rohypnol?" I tried to whisper while yelling.

"You know, the date-rape-drug," Sammi explained.

Suddenly, the large lump in the bed next to me that I thought was just a pile of pillows, stirred slightly. I screamed, but subconsciously not wanting to make noise, I covered my own mouth. I slipped backwards off of the bed, but a strong pair of arms caught me from behind. Bianca's bare skin was cold against mine as she tried to calm me down. Sammi also came over to help with the hysterics.

Samantha touched my arm lightly and looked into my eyes. Her pupils dilated as she said, "Calm down."

My body instantly went out of panic mode and I slumped against Bianca.

Samantha continued, "Now remember."

Her words now jolted my body into hyper mode. My back arched and my hear sped up dangerously. My nerves tingled and I could almost feel my liver working harder to get all of the leftover poisons out of my body. I collapsed onto the floor and it felt like my mind exploded. Flashes of memories flooded my mind.

**FLASH**

I was searching the crowd for Jason for the first time. I delayed my search at the food table to pour some punch. I also picked up a brownie, something that **I **didn't supply. I smelled them both before tasting them. The scent of illegal substances hit me hard.

I walked over to the DJ table and asked for a mic.

"Hey," I announced. No one responded.

"HEY!" I screamed. All eyes were now on me. I continued, "Who brought the drugs?"

No answer, a few people averted their eyes.

"Who brought the damn drugs?"

There were a few murmurs.

A small smile appeared on my lips, I'm no buzz kill. I may not do drugs often, or really approve of them, but every once in a while, I like to have a good time.

"YEAH!" I screamed in to the mic and chugged down my punch. It didn't taste very good, but I tried to ignore it.

People in the crowd cheered and the music was turned up louder.

**FLASH**

I had just spotted Erik alone in the corner while munching on another brownie. I hadn't seen Jason in a while, so I decided to go over and talk to him.

"Why aren't you dancing?" I asked when I reached him.

"There's only one person I'd like to dance with." He pointed into the crowd.

I saw Bianca dancing with Samantha, but she didn't look like she was having much fun.

I took a large gulp of the punch I was drinking before saying, "Stop sulking and man up. Go over there and win your woman back!"

A smile spread across his unusually dim face and his ocean eyes began to sparkle. He squared his shoulders, held his head up high, and marched over to Bianca.

She stopped dancing when she saw him. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close, and kissed her. She looked surprised at first, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. Samantha took the hint and disappeared into the crowd.

When they pulled away, I saw Erik whisper into Bianca's ear, "I love you."

**FLASH**

I was biting into yet another brownie when I finally saw the one person I had been looking for. Jason. I devoured the last of the brownie and walked as steadily as I could over to him He looked happy to see me and greeted me with a warm hug. We conversed with some small talk before heading to the dance floor.

**FLASH**

"Thanks everyone for coming, I hope you had a great time. Now you don't have to go home, but you have to get the hell out of here!" I slurred and my Spanish accent was extremely thick.

People groaned but obediently made their way to the door and up the stairs out of the basement.

**FLASH**

I stumbled as I tried to walk up the stairs from the basement.

Suddenly, a supportive hand was on the small of my back, and another held my right hand to support me. Jason's eyes met mine.

"Thanks," I slurred.

"No problem," was his reply.

We made it up the stairs and I offered to walk him to the door. On the way there, in the living room, Bianca was sitting across Erik's lap on the loveseat while Sammi was on the couch with Austin. Both couples were waiting for everyone else to leave.

"You all staying over?" I asked.

There were some murmured answers and a few heads nodding. I sighed and continued to walk with Jason. When I opened the door and he stood on the porch, the bright glow of the full moon illuminated his brown hair. He looked gorgeous.

"That was a great party," he complimented.

"Thank you. I'm glad you had fun," I tried to say without my words becoming a jumbled mess.

There was a short, awkward moment when neither of us knew what to do or say. That was when my drunken mind decided to take over. I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him close, and kissed him hard. He was surprised at my suddenness, but he quickly recovered and took over the kiss.

We broke away and I pulled him back into the house.

"Yeah! Now the real party can start," Sammi said as Bianca hopped off of Erik's lap to turn on the mega stereo and let music once again blast through my house.

**FLASH**

It was less than an hour later and the sun would begin to rise soon. Our drunken stupor ad led us to one of the upstairs guest bedrooms. I stumbled over to the large closet and pulled out a massive amount of blankets and pillows. I then climbed into the bed with Jason and he kissed me again.

I heard a sudden cry of pain and I looked up to see Bianca pinned against the wall and Erik biting into her neck. She looked pained but the pain quickly melted out of her face as she relaxed.

The intoxication of a vampire bite; it's a wonderful sensation. After the pain quickly subsides, a warm, tingling feeling spreads throughout the body. Enough to make a person tremble with pleasure.

At least, that's what Bianca has told me. She's the only vampire to ever bite me, but that was years ago when she turned me.

I've also heard that love bites between vampire, is just that, something you do with someone you love. I admired and envied the love that Bianca and Erik shared.

"OWW!" Samantha screamed.

We all turned quickly to look at her. She stood with her hand against her neck. Austin was in front of her, looking more than a little glassy-eyed and frazzled.

She pulled a clean hand away and said through clenched teeth, "You're lucky that yo didn't break the skin. Apologize."

"I'm sorry," Austin said quickly.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Jason. He kissed me softly and his warm hands roamed my body.

**BLACK**

My eyelids fluttered open. A dim light from the late afternoon sun shone through the curtains on the windows. I looked away'; it couldn't hurt me now, but it did irritate my young vampire eyes.

I was flat on my back, and still tangled in the blankets (and half naked) from falling off of the bed. Samantha sat cross legged on the floor and Bianca was laying on her stomach. They were both looking at me expectantly. I sat up slowly.

I looked at Bianca lying next to Erik. She looked a little pale while he looked unusually rosey. I then noticed the scars she had from his bite. There was a set on her neck, and a set on her chest above her bra. She noticed me looking and blushed.

"Some party," I said.

"Awesome party," Bianca countered.

Erik, who I though was still asleep because his eyes were closed, wrapped his arm around Bianca's waist and pulled her close to him. "Amazing party," he murmured.

I giggled and climbed back into bed. I untangled the covers from myself and the sleeping form. Even while sleeping, Jason subconsciously wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

At that moment, I was truly happy and grateful for everyone I loved.

**I truly hope you enjoyed this story! **

**To my one reviewer, MaryLise, I appreciate your comment and I hope you liked this chapter as well even though I'm sure it wasn't what you were expecting.**

**T****here is still an epilogue to come and you won't have to wait long. I ask that you read my other stories but it's okay if you don't.**

**REVIEWS are appreciated.**


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

I walked down the halls of my boarding school to lunch with my friends. Oblivious humans and teen vampires alike knew to step out of the way when we walked down the hall. Just one of the many perks of being popular.

Jason, now my boyfriend of two weeks, held my hand. Erik had his arm lazily draped around Bianca's shoulders as they walked ahead of us. Samantha was behind me and her new boy-toy trailed behind her like a sick puppy.

A thought dawned on me.

"Ah hell you guys." We slowed down, but didn't stop.

"What's up?" Bianca looked back and asked.

"I forgot a book that I need for science class later. I'm gonna go run up and get it." I untangled my hand from Jason's and didn't wait for a response before heading to the stairs.

There were humans in the hall, so I tried to keep my pace reasonable. I opened the door to the stairwell and was grateful that it was empty. Keeping my speed in check was no longer necessary.

I had reached the second step when a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pull me back down.

"You're sweet Jason, but I could have gone by myself. It would have only taken a minute."

He didn't say anything, but pulled me further into the corner of the stairwell. Something's wrong. I don't think Jason is this tall. He's only about 2 inches taller than me, not 4. I looked down. Jason is wearing a short sleeved blue shirt today, not a long sleeved black one.

I opened my moth to scream, but a cold hand was slapped over it.

His cold breath was feathery light against my ear.

"Someday."

His whisper spiked through my body like an icy fire. But, less than a heartbeat later, he was gone, and I was alone.

**YAY! It's over . . . or is it? Dun Dunn Dunnnn. Don't forget to check out my other stories on my profile and . . . **

**REVIEW 3**


End file.
